Magic-Wielders
Some magical ranks have similar ones to others. Hence why there may be multiple “FOURTH” and “FIFTH”s before descriptions. Magical beings are banned in the land of Asmarria and are currently in hiding, in one of the dark kingdoms, or dead. ———— FIRST: Sorcerer/Sorceress: Typically, these magic-beings carry around a magical staff that they use to perform their magic. They are known to be very impatient and lazy. Though, they have an ability to solve nearly any problem with an energy blast. They don’t require a spell book since they were born with their abilities, and are very charismatic. Powers typically manifest during adolescence. They are extremely powerful beings, since they master their powers as soon as they gain them. SECOND: Wizard/Wizardess: Like a Sorcerer, they are born with magical abilities. Though, they must be practiced and mastered. They have to study their magic and learn to control it. Also like a Sorcerer, they carry around a magical staff. Typically they are weaker than Sorcerers, though can become very strong if they are proficient with their studies. THIRD: Enchanter/Enchantress: These magic-beings are practiced in the art of enchanting and enchantment. They can be seductive and are very lucky. They can enchant beings or objects to their own will, such as enchanting a sword to be more powerful or a person to be luckier. Typically can be illusionists. Anyone can be either born with this magic or learn it. FOURTH: Pyromancer: They can use any type of fire magic to their will, whether it be forming it out of nothing, burning villages, or lighting candles. Usually, Pyromancers have to study this type of magic. FOURTH: Necromancer: These magic-beings wield power over the dead. They also can manipulate death energy, and bring the death back to a sort of life-like state. They can also have other abilities that are likely curses. These curses usually sap life energy from the target as well as strength. Usually, this magic has to be studied. FIFTH: Warlock/Witch: These magic-beings made a pact with a higher spiritual entity, typically a demonic one (a “deal with the devil” to be clear) to gain their magical abilities. Their magic is always evil, highly offensive, and nasty. They have the desire to harm and destroy. FIFTH: Druid/Druidess: These magicians worship nature. They can morph into any type of animal and can use any elemental as well as healing magic. This is essentially a “Jack of All trades” magic-being. This magic is only obtained through being born with it. It cannot be learned or studied, though a close runner-up is becoming a Shaman. SIXTH: Shaman: A nature magician. Can also be a Conjurer and a healer. They are able to communicate with spirits of the dead. Anyone can be born with this magic, and it can also be learned or studied. SEVENTH: Conjurer/Conjuress: Magicians who summon an entity to do their bidding. It is usually demonic, though occasionally good spirits can be summoned. This kind of magic has to be learned and studied. EIGHTH: Soothsayer: One who can see into the future, and can practice divination. This is one of the most basic forms of magic, but can become very strong if practiced well. Typically done by those born with the gift, though can also be studied and learned if the practicer has the patience for it. FINAL: Magician/Mage: Any magic-practicing/studying being. Typically at low-level or when first starting out in the art of magic.